Green Lantern: The Emotional War
by Desertstorm272
Summary: When the Red Lanterns declare war on Oa, the Gaurdians send power rings to the wielders who have the will to fight. Will Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and the new Lanterns save the universe? GLAS/X-Overs. Kingdom Hearts, Frozen, Robotboy, Arthur and the Invisibles, Astro-boy, Super Smash Bros, and Call of Duty.


**This is Desertstorm272 again. Now this one should be a multi-crossover Fanfic between GLAS and other shows I have seen. The theme is GLAS.**

_**"We must act now. Act with the same boldness and courage that our Lantern Corps displays" - The Guardians of the Universe**_

The Green Lantern Corps has been in existence for three billion years, surviving multiple conflicts both internal and foreign. Currently operating divided as pairs amongst the 3600 "sectors" of the universe, there are 3600 members, one lantern for every sector (known commonly as Green Lanterns) are estimated to be serving within the Corps. Each Green Lantern is given a power ring, a weapon granting the use of incredible abilities that are directed by the wearer's own willpower.

**List of new Lantern Corps members**

Riku, a warrior from Destiny Islands. He is a calm, cool, collected teenager who is not afraid to go beyond his limits. He showed no fear in stepping into the dark portal when Destiny Islands was being consumed by darkness.

Tommy Turnbull, a blond, square-headed, 10-year-old human boy who is the owner of Robotboy. He is depicted as a smart, responsible and sensitive boy with a strong sense of justice.

Ventus/Ven, one of the three Keyblade warriors. He's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way".

Astroboy, a robotic replica of Toby built in his image and with his memories. Rejected by his father, Astro is trying to find his place in the world.

Arthur, an average kid whose grandpa is an explorer. His grandpa was given valuable rubies as a gift of thanksgiving, but he hid them somewhere in his yard for safe-keeping. Arthur finds out about the Minimoys, a race of small people who his grandfather met, and travels to their world. There he meets Princess Selenia and her prince brother, Betameche. He goes on spectacular adventures with them to find his grandfather's treasure to save his house (read more on the main page) and to stop the Evil M, Maltazard.

Private Dimitri Petrenko (Russian: Дмитрий Петренко), a Soviet soldier assigned to the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army during World War II. He was chosen by the Green Lantern Corps after the war in Europe was over.

Captain Viktor Reznov (Russian: Виктор Резнов) was a Russian squad leader of the Red Army during World War II. He like his friend or brother, Dimitri, was chosen by the Green Lanterns to fight.

_**"Do what you have always done in life. Follow your Heart." - Star Sapphire Power Ring.**_

Created by the Zamarons to collect the various emotions of emotional energy spectrum and to spread and protect love throughout the universe in order to promote order and take revenge against males, but sometimes they would never have a chance to kill their love ones.

As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and, unlike her sister, is experienced in grace, energy, and poise. When Riku visited Arendelle, Elsa develops feeling for the warrior. They share similarities together. Riku is similar to Elsa the Snow Queen as both have been antagonized by their villains and try to cover up their mistakes (Riku: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Elsa: Hans and The Duke of Weselton). Also, they ultimately manage to control the powers that they view as a curse by accepting them and guiding them to help their friends. However, Elsa never really intended to harm anyone, unlike Riku, who attacked Sora and his friends multiple times simply out of jealousy.

Aqua, one of the Keyblade Wielders before Sora. Like Terra and Ventus, it's her dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream she alone was able to accomplish from the three. Her love for Ventus was secretive they first met.

Kairi, a teenage girl from Destiny Islands who wields the keyblade like Sora and Riku. She has feelings for Sora when they first meet at childhood. She is chosen by the Star Sapphires when Sora went missing.

Lola Mbola, an African American girl who is the daughter of an extremely wealthy African ambassador. Lola is the "Smart girl" of the team and has even been shown to pilot vehicles such as a jet plane and a speedboat. She has a crush on Tommy and has kissed him on at least two occasions.

Cora, a spunky girl and leader of a band of children on the Surface. She meets Astro and they started falling for each other.

Selenia, a princess who is ready to do anything for her people. She wants to be the best leader for her people when it's time to take her place in the throne. After getting to know Arthur, she falls in love with him. Arthur had begun to fall for her earlier, upon seeing a sketch of her in his grandfather's journal.

Robotgirl, a female version of Robotboy also created by Professor Moshimo. Robotgirl is playful, curious, kind and cheerful. she's known to like to play games with her friends, such as tag. Unlike Robotboy, Robotgirl can do certain things that Robotboy cannot (such as think with her emotions).

_**"All will be well." - Saint Walker.**_

Created to bring hope to the future in the light of so much destruction, when good faces overwhelming odds. At the end of the war with the Sinestro Corps and after being exiled from the Guardians of the Universe for their individuality, Ganthet and Sayd started the Blue Lantern Corps by creating a Blue Power Ring out of their hope for the future. The Blue Lantern Power Rings are powered by the emotion of Hope.

Sora, a teenager who originates from Destiny Islands but obtains the Keyblade, a weapons used to fight creatures known as the Heartless. In order to find the King, Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him in their journey across various worlds to save them from darkness, as well as find Sora's friends.

Terra, a Keyblade warrior for the Land of Departure. Along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, he is a Keyblade apprentice, and it is his dream to reach the rank of Master.

Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. She longs to reconnect with her sister Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. When Elsa accidentally unleashes a magical secret that locks the kingdom of Arendelle in an eternal winter, Anna embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Anna is determined to save both her kingdom and her family.

Robotboy, a robot built by Professor Moshimo. He was designed to resemble a real boy.

Prince Simono Matradoy de Betameche, known simply as Betameche or Beta to his friends, is the younger brother of Princess Selenia and the son of Sifrat. At 347 years old, he is still a youth by Minimoy standards. His biggest contribution is his magical 300-function pocket knif, though he's still learning how to use it properly.

With the power rings, these warriors will join forces will Hal Jordan to fight the Red Lanterns along with the Manhunters and save the galaxy.


End file.
